Fated Chance
by Reine-chan
Summary: Seta X Misao. Please C
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fated Chance 

Pairing: Misao X Seta Soujiro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: ::looking embarrass:: This is my first Rurouni fic, and a Seta/Misao one at that, so please C&C. 

Chapter 1 

Sighing with weariness, Tae-san was just about to close her doors when a young man walked into her restaurant. 

"I'm sorry" she bowed. "I'm afraid we're closing" 

"Oops" the boy laughed, slightly embarrassed as he placed one hand over the back of his head. Giving her an apologetic smile, he headed towards the door when her voice called out. 

"No. Wait" Tae-san gestured to a table. "I can't let you out there without something warm to drink first" 

"Thank you" the boy smiled again as he took a seat. Laying his sword on the table, he shivered as a cold burst of wind fluttered his blue gi. Glancing around, Soujiro couldn't help but stare at the warmth this place seemed to radiating in. 'I wonder if Himura-san comes here often' he thought as a pretty girl gave him a cup. 

"Thank you" he smiled at her as he took a sip. 

"You must be cold" Tae-san sat across the table to study him. The pretty girl with the dark hair took the seat next to her. 

"It's slightly chilly" Soujiro smiled warmly. 

"Aa." Tae-san shivered herself when she felt the breeze. "I would hate to think that somebody is out at this time of night" 

---

Rushing as fast as her legs could carry her, Misao held onto the precious bundle tighter when she heard the enclosing footsteps. 

"There she is!" A loud shout came behind her. Running faster, Misao glanced desperately around, hoping that at least one building was open. 'It's too far to the Kimiya dojo.' She realized with a clinch heart. Turning around a corner, she was relived to see the lights on in a restaurant. Smiling with triumphant, she stumbled towards the door. Her legs almost falter as she burst inside. Sliding the door close with one hand, she stepped back and waited. 

"What the—" Tae-san leaped up in surprise. 

"Misao-chan?" Tsubume's eyes grew wide. 

"I—" Misao's words were cut off when the door crash open violently. 

"It's about time," a man breathed harshly. 

"Who knew that bitch could ran that fast" another man nearly keel over. 

"Shut-up, all of you" A large man held up his hand. Gazing up, he snarled as his eyes landed on Misao and her bundle. "There's no where else to run, Misao-chan…" Taking out a small dagger, he made his way to her. "Now, give it up…" 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fated Chance 

Pairing: Misao X Seta Soujiro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: ::looking embarrass:: This is my first Rurouni fic, and a Seta/Misao one at that, so please C&C. 

Chapter 2 

"Give it up, Misao-chan" The man inched towards her menacingly. Stepping back, she winched when she felt the edged of a table pressed against her backside. 

"Go to hell" she spat. Hugging the bundle closer, she realized desperately that with her hands full, she couldn't use her knives. She was defenseless. Eyes narrowing, she watched as his hand whizzed through the air to connect with her jaw. Crying out, she fell to the floor with one hand clutching her cheek. 

"Give it to me" 

"Go to hell!" Misao growled. Her eyes widen when Tsubume-chan ran towards her. _'No! Don't!'_ she thought in horror. 

"Stay out of this" The man grabbed the front of her kimono and threw her against the wall. Slumping unconsciously to the floor, Tsubume's unmoving form made Misao see red. 

"Tsubume-chan!" Tae-san ran to her side. Going ridge, Misao froze when a man abruptly seize Tae-san and held a knife at her throat. 

"No." Tae-san whispered, terrified. Misao winched as a small trail of blood began to trickle down. 

"Wait!" she got up. Offering him the bundle, her head slumped dejectedly. " Please don't hurt her," she whispered. Peeking out the corner of her eye, she allowed her mouth to twitch slightly. Gazing back up, she imploringly stepped closer, trying to give him an innocent stare. 

"I'm glad you see it my way," the man sounded relieved. 

"Of course" Misao whispered. Her innocent eyes had him hypnotized for a brief moment. 

"Ahhhhh!" A loud yelp of pain jerked him out of his trance and he frowned. The boy in the blue gi…with all the commotion, everyone had forgotten him. 

"That's not very nice" the boy smiled down at the twitching figure. Behind him, Tae's-san gave a breathe of relief. 

"You bitch! You tricked me!" whirling, he growled when he noticed Misao had slipped off somewhere. She disappeared again! Screaming in frustration, he motion to his men to move out. 

"When you find her, kill her!" Nodding, the men all left. Walking towards the door, he gave a short glare at the boy. 

"This isn't over" he hissed. 

"Hai" the boy beamed. Watching the men leave, Soujiro's attention returned to the girl. 

"Tsubume-chan!" Tae-san shook her. 

"Yahiko?" The girl moaned as she opened her eyes. 

"No, it's Tae-san" the women looked relived. "Let's go to Megumi. I want her to check you out" Looking up, she hesitated. 

"Hai" Soujiro beamed at the unasked question. "I'll be glad to accompany you"  

---

"Oro?" Kenshin glanced up sharply as Tae-san reencountered what happened last night. 

"Thank god" Tae-san sighed. "That was boy was there. He save my life!" 

"Wait!" Sanosuke held up a hand. "Let me get this straight. Last night, the weasel girl had burst in here with a couple of goons on her tail?" 

"Hai" Tae-san face grew ridged. "One of them even attacked Tsubume" 

"Tsubume?" Yahiko's eyes narrowed. Slamming his fist on the table, he leapt off. 

"Yahiko!" Kaoru frowned. She was tempted to go after him, but sat back down after a moment. 

"So where is Misao-chan now?" Kaoru bite her lips. 

"I don't know, but that young man from last night will be here any minute. Tae-san smiled. "I offered him a free meal as a thank you" 

"So what's his name?" Sanosuke asked. 

"He said it was Seta. Seat Soujiro." 

"What?" 

"Oro?" 

"Him?" 

Blinking in surprise, Tae-san stared at them. "Do you know him?" 

"Hai" a sweet voice chimed out. Beaming, Soujiro smiled. "Himura-san and I know each other very well, ne?" 

TBC


	3. chapter 3

Title: Fated Chance 

Pairing: Misao X Seta Soujiro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: This fic is getting off to a slow start, oh well. Please C & C 

Chapter 3 

Moaning, Misao slumped against a tree, exhausted.

"I can't believe I got lost" she growled. Traveling by night towards the Kimiya Dojo, she had taken a wrong turn and ended up a mile from where she wanted to go. Sighing, she opened the bundle in her arms and smiled as a tiny hand reached out. Big imploring eyes stared up at her innocently and so trusting. 

"Hello, Little one" she rocked him gently. The baby gurgled in happiness. Smiling, she ignored the pain in her heart when she glanced into his eyes. The dark blue color made her winched slightly because she could remember that same shade on another person. 

"Aoshi-sama" Closing her eyes in pain, she could still remember that night…

"He's so beautiful," Misao breathed as she rocked him in her arms. Her eyes alighted with joy. "I wonder what we should name you…

"How about Okina?" a voice suggested. Glancing up, she gave Jiya a dirty look before her face softened. He looked so old right now; older then what she had normally seen him. Smiling, she made a place for him to sit next to her on the bench. Sitting down, Jiya started at her for a long moment.

"You're growing up," he muttered finally looking away. Stroking his beard, he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "When did that happened?" Looking amused, Misao took his hand in hers. 

"I didn't know I was growing up either," she admitted. "Not until he came" and she didn't mean the baby. Laughing, they both thought of Aoshi, and how he looked when she told him she was pregnant. Snickering, Misao held her baby while she thought of a name. 

"You know what, Jiya?" she finally spoke out. "I think I have the perfect name." 

"Oh?" 

"Hai" Misao gently handed him the baby. "Jiya meet Nenji" 

"Nenji?" Jiya's jaw dropped. 

"That's right" Misao laughed at his astonish face. "Come on" she got up. "I'm going to go tell Aoshi right now" 

BOOM

The loud explosion knocked her and Jiya off their feet. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Misao watched in horror as the Aoiya came crumbling down. 

"Misao, don't!" Jiya reached out and grabbed her arm. 

"But Aoshi!!!!" 

"Stop!" a group of officers suddenly swarmed around them. 

"Who are you?" Jiya frowned. 

"It doesn't matter" a lieutenant shook his head. "As ordered from the Ishin government, the ninja group known as the Oniwabanshuu are to be disbanded." 

"What?!!!" Misao clinched her fist. 

"Misao-chan" Jiya's calm tone made her glanced up in surprise. He gently handed her the baby. "Run" 

"Jiya" she whispered. 

"Run" he ordered. To her horror, Jiya leapt in front of her as the shots rang out. 

"JIYA!!!!!!!" 

Weeping, Misao held onto her bundle tighter. 

"I promise I'll keep you safe," she whispered. "No matter what!" Wearily getting up, she forced her tired legs to move forward. 

'I just know…' she thought as the sweat beaded down her eyes. 'Himura will keep you safe' 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fated Chance 

Pairing: Misao X Seta Soujiro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: Very short, but please C & C. 

Chapter 4 

Yawning slightly, Sanosuke watched with half closed eyes as Kenshin did the laundry. 

"Hey, Kenshin!" he called out. "Don't you get tried of that?" 

"Huh?" Startled, Kenshin dropped the white clothe in surprised. 

"Something wrong?" Sanosuke stretched. "You look a little beat" 

"I'm worried about Misao-dono" Kenshin admitted, resuming his washing. 

"I am too" Kaoru sighed as she sat on the dojo porch. "I haven't heard from her" 

"None of us have" Kenshin frowned. "I have this feeling—"

"KENSHIN!!!!" Yahiko rushed in breathless. Waving a newspaper around, he tried to gasp for breath. "The Aoiya! It burned down!!!" 

"What?!!!" 

"You're kidding!!!" 

"Oro?!!"

"I'm not kidding!" Yahiko grew upset. "It's in the Newspaper! Everyone was killed in a fire" 

"Let me see!!!" Kaoru snatched the paper away and scanned it. "It's true" she paled. "Poor Misao-chan!" 

"But what about those goons?" Sanosuke scratched his head. "Didn't Tae say there were several goons on her tail?" 

"That's the part I'm confused about" Kenshin's eyes grew dark. "The fire and Misao's attackers… This couldn't be coincidental." 

"Are you saying that someone startled the fire to the Aoiya" Kaoru gasped. 

"That's far fetched, isn't it?" Sanosuke frowned. 

"Perhaps" Kenshin admitted. Wiping his hands against his gi, he grew concern. "Misao-dono must be out there somewhere. We must find her." 

"She could be anywhere!" Yahiko grew frustrated. 

"Yahiko is right" Kaoru wrangled her hands nervously. "Misao-chan is a trained Ninja. We won't find her unless she wants us to." 

"Then we have to try very hard" Kenshin grabbed his sword. "She must be tired." 

"I'll say" Sanosuke's eyes narrowed. "She's probably traveling at night to get rid of whoever's following her."

"Dammit!" Yahiko gritted his teeth. "If these guys hurt her, I'll—"

"Save your anger" Sanosuke grew warily. "You may need it later"  

"But where do we start?" Kaoru grabbed her wooden sword. 

"Kaoru-dono and I will search along the river" Kenshin ordered. "Sano and Yahiko will search near the forest." 

"Good idea" Sanosuke nodded. 

"Good luck!" Kaoru waved. 

"Are you ready, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin questioned. 

"Yes. I just hope we're not too late" She shivered. 

= = = = = = = =

"What a day" Seta yawned as he walked through the crowd. First, the meeting with Himura-san and his friends, and now a festival was being held in a few hours. Already, groups of people gathered around to decorate their house and restaurant with signs of good luck and dragons. There wasn't much space, much less any room to breathe. Sighing, Seta fought his way through. 

"A little sweet for the road?" A vendor offered. 

"No thanks" Seta bowed politely. "I already ate." The vendor looked slightly disappointed before scurrying off to the next potential customer. 

"You have to pay for that!" A loud voice insisted. 

"But I don't have any money!" Another voice grew desperate. Curious about the argument, Seta joined a crowed of people gathered around a stall. 

"Then you shouldn't have taken it!" The large women grabbed a young girl by the arm. 

"Let go of me" the girl hissed. 

"Like hell I will!" The women began to drag her through the crowds. "I'm taking you to the police, you little thief! Ugh!" the women gave one small scream as the girl slipped out of her grasped. 

"I'm not going anywhere!!!" The girl grew frantic. Her violet hair was knotted and twisted around her dirty face. Her blue green eyes were wild  and she held onto the bundle in her arms closer. Even her clothing were undone and torn in several place. Frowning, Seta watched as several men nudged each other as they gazed at her figure. 

"She's not bad looking" one of them muttered. 

"If you clean her up a bit…" one man stared hungrily at her. Before he could finish that thought, a knife whizzed by his head. 

"I know what you're thinking" the girl flushed. Her eyes shifted desperately around as she backed away. Looking up, she stumped her foot and leaped onto the roof of a building. 

"Did you see that?!" the crowed began to murmur. 

"Someone stop her" the vendor women began to whine. "She stole some of my merchandise!" 

"Are you kidding?" A man scoffed. "How the hell are we supposed to get up there, Jump?"

"That's not a bad idea" Seta smiled. Rushing forward, he took a giant leap and landed a few feet away from her. 

"How did you…" the girl was surprised. Her posture stiffened. 

"Stealing  is not very honorable" he shook his head. "I think you should return the women's fruit" 

"What do you know?" The girl grew bitter. She held onto the bundle tighter "I'm through with being honorable and good" she spat. "Being good caused me everything and everyone I loved" A tear slid down her cheek. "this is the only way I know how to survive." 

"There are other ways to live" he suggested softly. 

"Who are you, Himura?" the girl sneered. Seta was startled. 

"You know Himura Kenshin?" he asked. 

"None of your business" The girl hissed. She made a move to leap away. 

"Wait! I can't let you leave" he warned. 

"Fine" the girl's feature harden. "If you want a fight, then you got one." She set the bundle down and stepped in front of it. Eyes narrowing, she dropped into a familiar posture. 

'Where have I seen that move?' Seta wondered. Then it hit him. The kenpo she was using was the exact same one Hannya and Shinomori used!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fated Chance 

Pairing: Misao X Seta Soujiro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: Very short again ::sweatdrop:: for some reason, I can't  seem to write long chapters. Oh well. ::grinning apologetic:: Sorry, but this chapter ends with a cliffy, don't you just hate that?

Chapter 5 

Shinomori, Aoshi… Now that was a name he hadn't thought about in a long time. Frowning, Seta watched as the girl eyed him, warily. 

"You were part of the Oniwabanshuu, were you?" Seta asked. Startled, the girl's eyes watered for a moment, giving him his answer. 

"I'm sorry" He shook his head. "I heard about what happened." 

"Then you know" She choked. "Aoshi and everyone is dead…" 

"I heard" he grew uncomfortable when her eyes narrowed. 

"So what else do you know?" she smiled coldly. 

"I know now, that you're Misao-dono, leader of the Oniwabanshuu. You were the only one who managed to escape that night. You're the only survivor" 

The violet hair girl laughed shrilly. 

"I'm not" Her eyes beamed brightly. "I'm not the only survivor," She laughed more loudly at his confused expression. 

"There she is!" Several policemen blew their whistle. "Get the ladder!" 

"No, you don't!" She screamed. Before he could stop her, Misao threw a dagger, striking a young man in the chest. Taking another dagger, she wildly threw it, while crying and laughing all at once. The tears fell from her eyes. 

'She'd lost it!' he thought horrified. 'She's out of control!' 

The crowds began to scream and run in every direction. A policeman, looking up, began to panic as one by one, his colleagues fell. Trembling, he took out his gun and aimed it. Closing his eyes, he squeezed the trigger and yelped as the explosion rang out. 

It took Misao a moment, after the bullet travel through her chest, to realize that she had been shot. Her eyes strayed towards the bundle that lay precautious near the edge of the roof. Reaching out weakly, she felt her body plummeting towards the ground in slow motion. She could have sworn, she heard someone shout out her name, but she couldn't be sure. All she could think about was her baby. 

"Nenji" She whispered. 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Fated Chance 

Pairing: Misao X Seta Soujiro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: Very short again ::sweatdrop:: for some reason, I can't  seem to write long chapters. Oh well. ::grinning apologetic:: Sorry, but this chapter ends with a cliffy, don't you just hate that?

Chapter 6 

Hearing the gunshot drove everyone into more confusion and chaos. Below him, Seta watched with dismay as people began to trample over one another in their haste to escape. One particular figure caught his attention. Eyes widening, he watched as Hiko-san, Kenshin former master, as the man fought his way through the crowd. The ex-samurai parted his way through until he reached his destination. Picking up Misao's unmoving form, he disappeared into the crowd as if he had never been there. 

"Hiko-san is here from Kyoto" Seta frowned. Hearing a loud yelp, he turned his gazed down as Sanosuke and Yahiko arrived to calm the crowd down. 

"Dammit!" Sanosuke cursed. "Calm down, will ya?!" 

"What happened?" Yahiko stopped a man. 

"Some girl went on a killing rampage" the man shuddered, before rushing way. 

Yahiko and Sanosuke exchanged glances. 

"You don't think it's Misao, do you?" Yahiko shivered. 

"Yahiko-chan!" 

Hearing a familiar cry, Yahiko glanced up as Tsubume made her way to them, flushed and out of breath. 

"Are you alright?" Yahiko asked, worried. 

"I'm fine" Tsubume burst into tears, startling them. "M-Misao was the one who killed those men," she sobbed. "She was shot and fell off the roof." 

"Oro?" 

Turning around, everyone watched as Kenshin stood there silently. 

"You must be mistaken, Tsubume-chan" Kaoru stepped forward. 

"No" Tsubume shook her head. "It was Misao" 

"If that's true, then her body should be around here" Sanosuke craned his neck. 

Kenshin stiffened. 

"You won't find her" Seta walked towards them. "Hiko-san came and took her" 

"Hiko-san!" Kaoru's eyes widen. Hesitantly, Seta held out the bundle: the one Misao had left behind. 

"This may be a bad time, but…I think you should see what Misao-dono had with her" Unwrapping the blanket slightly, a tiny hand reached out. 

"It's a baby!" Kaoru gasped. Grabbing the bundle from Seta, she began to rock it gently. "It's a boy," she cooed. "He's so beautiful!" 

"Those eyes are kinda familiar" Sanosuke muttered. "And that violet hair…" 

Everyone stared at the child silently 

TBC


End file.
